There For Her
by Fading-Rain
Summary: Tenten was dating a man from the village but she catches him making out with another girl. Neji happened to be there when it happened and he followed her after she ran off. What will happen between the two?


The sun shone brightly above them, it was already noon. The two of the genin sat on the ground, panting from their harsh training. The other one was still training.

"Come one Lee. That's enough." Guy said, looking at his youthful pupil.

"No. I'm behind on my training. I need to get back to the way I was before." Lee said, stopping for a moment.

"You just got healed, you need to take it easy or else you'll be in the hospital again." Tenten said.

Lee trained for another two hours before he stopped. Neji and Tenten sparred, Neji winning of course. Tente had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious. Team ten headed back home for the night.

Tenten slowly made her way down the road towards her house, a man stood outside her door. It was her boyfriend. He always waited for her after she was done training. Neji watched the two from the side of a building down the road.

"I have a suprise for you." He boyfriend said, grabbing her hand. "Come with me." He smirked.

She smiled and followed him down the street, Neji close behind, keeping an eye on them. He took her to one of the hotest dance clubs in the village. They walked in and to the bar. He ordered a beer and she just asked for a cola. He kissed her deeply. Sick inside played in the background.

I'm just a girl who Kissed a boy who Is in love with someone else I didn't mean to Feel the way I do It just happened by itself And now I'm sick inside Yeah it makes me wanna cry I'm so sorry about last night Yeah it happened so fast I wanted it to last In the moment it felt so right And now I'm sick inside He stopped by my house We were hanging out He was wondering where you are

Two more beers later, her boyfriend got up and walked to the other side of the place, she sat alone at the bar...

We went walking We were just talking Then he kissed by his car And now I'm sick inside Yeah it makes me wanna cry I'm so sorry about last night It happened so fast I wanted it to last In the moment it felt so right Now I'm sick inside Now I'm stuck with this feeling in the pit of my soul Guess I should of had a little self control I knew that it was wrong I admit it I wish there was a way that I could make it all right

"It's been twenty minutes. Where is he?" She asked herself, she got up from her seat and walked in the same direction that he did.

I really wanna tell you that I put up a fight But that would be a lie And now I'm sick inside Yeah it makes me wanna cry I'm so sorry about last night Yeah it happened so fast I wanted it to last In the moment it felt so right But now i'm sick inside I'm sick inside It makes me wanna cry In the moment it felt so right I'm just a girl who Kissed a boy who Is in love with you...

Something caught her eye. Her boyfriend locking lips with some whore in one of the booths. This broke her heart, tears flowed down her cheeks and she ran out of the club. He didn't even notice her. Neji walked after her.

A couple of blocks away she stopped and fell to her knees, crying hard. She placed her face in her hands.

"Why me? I didn't do anything wrong. I thought he loved me." She said between sobs.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see who it was.

"Neji..." She whispered. Jumping forward she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried onto his shoulder, her hugged her back.

The two stayed like that for sometime. She let go of him.

"I'm sorry, Neji. I-I have to go." She said, turning around, getting ready to walk away.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. He placed his hand to the side of her face and turned her head towards him. Passionately he kissed her. She seemed slightly suprised but she kissed him back. She wrapped his arms around his neck and he picked her up bridal style.

She pulled away. "Neji." She said, a confused expression upon her face.

"Tenten. I love you." Neji said, kissing her again.

"I love you too." Tente replied, a tear of happiness falling down her cheek, he wiped it away.

He carried her away to the training grounds. This was the one place he knew ho could always find her if she ran away. He sat down with her between his legs and leaning against his chest.

The stars shone brightly in the navy blue sky above them, the moon seemed larger than usual. She stretched out her arm, holding her hand to the sky. Neji placed his hand on the back of hers, locking their fingers together. She turned her head to him and kissed him. After a while she fell asleep, and he did too. 


End file.
